ssprwfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyousuke Shida
"Battle France!" Kyousuke Shida (志田 京介,, Shida Kyōsuke) is Battle France (バトルフランス, Batoru Furansu) of Battle Fever J. He is trained in France. Biography Battle Fever He becomes the new second in command of the team after Kensaku's death. He is normally a beautician, dandy and playboy. He enjoys eating escargot. He is armed with a fencing sword. He does flamenco. Turboranger .]] Kyousuke and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Battle France is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Kyousuke fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Battle France powers are later utilised by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Kyousuke and his team have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , J.A.K.Q., and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kyousuke, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he was seen with Kamen Rider ZO fighting Isoginjaguar, and Zangyack Commanders Nanonanoda and Vannain. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile': :Kyousuke Shida/Battle France: He fights utilizing a Spanish Dance that has foundation in fencing and flamenco! His personal weapon is a saber. Stage Show appearances Battle Fever J Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Battle Fever J are seen fighting Secret Society Egos, and Ultraman Jonias arrive to assist the Battle Fever J. Battle Fever J Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Battle Fever J are seen fighting Secret Society Egos, , , , Ultraman Jonias and Doreamon arrive to assist the Battle Fever J. Personality *''to be added'' Battle France Mecha *Battle Shark (shared with Japan, Cossack, Kenya, and America) *Battle Fever Robo (shared with Japan, Cossack, Kenya, and America) Arsenal *Battleciever *Command Bat → Fencing Sword *France Machine Design Battle France wears a white suit (originally light-blue) with a deep blue stripe that runs along the side around his arms and legs. His gloves and boots are both blue in color accentuated with a deep-blue scarf. He wears a black belt with a metal buckle and the letter "F" on it, which stands for "France". A shield on his chest possesses the French Tricolor; it represents the number "3". His mask balances light and dark blue: his "hair" is dark blue with a spike rising upwards with a yellow checkmark on his forehead while a mask beneath it is light-blue covering two "eyes" which are similar in form to the masks of Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. Beneath the mask is a rounded triangle in gray with a sculpted nose and mouth. Ranger Key The is Kyousuke Shida's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Battle France Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Battle France. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever to use the Penta Force cannon to defeat the Combined Combatant. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever to fight against the Ugatz in Gunman World. They finally finished off a group of Ugatz with the Penta Force boomerang. *When the Gokaigers became Battle Fever in their fight against Action Commander Bibaboo. The Battle Fever keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Battle Fever keys were defeated by Gokai Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumbed that Kyousuke received his key and became Battle France once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kyousuke Shida is portrayed by Yuuhei Kurachi. As Battle France, his suit actors were Haruhiko Hashimoto and Tetsuo Mashita. Initial design The Battle France suit was originally a sky blue shade with dark blue stripes in early episodes, matching the colors on his helmet. However, due to over-washing, the sky blue tone ended up fading out and the suit became white. Notes He shares the same first name as Kyousuke Jinnai/Red Racer of Carranger.